finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) version differences
The following is a list of version differences from the original Japanese version to the English versions of Dissidia Final Fantasy and the Universal Tuning japanese version. The English release had a number of storyline additions from the Japanese version, as well as other gameplay changes, to balance it out and keep it fair. General Gameplay *In the original Japanese release, the EX Gauge turns bright purple when full. In the English release, the gauge turns orange when full and remains orange when EX Mode is active, returning to the purple color when EX Mode has ended. *Characters learn moves at different levels than the Japanese release. *Cutscenes involving Shantotto and Gabranth are included for the "Distant Glory" storylines, whereas previously the dialogue delivered in the scenes was given in text boxes. New cut scenes in the prologue are also present, as well as a cutscene when the player receives the Moogle summon. *In the Japanese release, the player must complete all ten Destiny Odysseys to access Shade Impulse. In the English release, Shade Impulse can be accessed once any of the ten Destiny Odysseys is cleared. *The English version contains an Arcade Mode, a new gameplay mode that removes all RPG elements. All characters in the game except Shantotto and Gabranth are available at the start in Arcade Mode; the villains must still be unlocked for access in all other gameplay modes. *If the PSP ran out of power during a battle and had to be restarted later in the Japanese version, the BGM would be missing. In the English version, the BGM will restart after a few seconds of gameplay. *A new item in the PP Catalog is able to unlock all cutscenes in the game. This was not available in the original Japanese version. *At the end of a battle, when one character is defeated, the on-screen message was changed from "Finish!" to "The Final Blow!" Also, "Win" was changed to "Victory!", "Lose" was changed to "Defeated...", and subtitles were added for the introduction, victory, and defeat quotes. Character Changes Warrior of Light *"Radiant Sword" homes in on opponents better than in the Japanese release. *"Sword Thrust" now causes the opponent to stagger. *"Shield Strike" and "Rising Buckler" have better range. Garland *"Round Edge" and "Lance Charge" have different graphics. *Various moves now cause the opponent to stagger. Firion *"Straightarrow" fires faster than in the Japanese release. *"Lance Combo" can now absorb enemies towards it. *"Rope Knife" now causes the opponent to stagger. Emperor *A new HP attack, an aerial "Flare", although its properties are different from the original blue Flare. *"Landmine" and "Mine" attacks draw in enemies slightly. *"Bombard" can reflect attacks. *The projectiles fired from "Light Crest" last longer. *"Starfall" summons more fireballs, but they do not home on opponent as well as in the Japanese release. Onion Knight *The damage done by "Holy" during an EX Burst is increased. *"Blade Torrent" now has greater range. Cecil *"Paladin Arts" and "Dark Step" can now class-change Cecil without landing a hit on the opponent. Golbez *"Float System" and "Gravity System" now have the magic part of their attacks closer, so if the opponent blocks Golbez's physical part of the attack, they will still be hit by the lasers. *"Night Glow" has a larger range. *While performing "Black Fang" he can now move faster. The move is also now performed by holding R + instead of simply pressing the two buttons. This enables him to cancel out of the move. *"Gravity Force" has significantly greater range. Bartz *"Holy" tracks opponents better. *"Paladin Force" has had it's range shortened. This is contrary to Cecil's version, which remains the same, this may be due to it being able to cause an infinite as long as Bartz is still near the enemy after the attack. *"Flood" has had its range shortened. Exdeath *The circle of energy sent out by "Reverse Polarity" moves much quicker, it now also causes the opponent to stagger. *Exdeath's guard attacks have been improved. *Exdeath's AI has been greatly improved. Terra *"Holy" tracks opponents better. *"Flood" has had its range shortened. *While in her EX Mode, she now glides at a much faster speed. *"Blizzara's" range and speed are significantly increased. *"Meteor" has less stun time. Kefka *Kefka's two "Firaga" attacks have different graphics. *"Ultima" cannot be dashed through nor simply guarded. *"Trine" moves faster and lasts longer. *"Hyperdrive" can move upwards if the enemy's in the air. *Kefka doesn't suck as much anymore. Cloud *"Double Cut" has less range. *"Slashing Blow" knocks opponents further away. This is due to an infinite combo Cloud had using "Slashing Blow", which is now near impossible to execute unless near a wall. *"Slashing Blow" has slightly better tracking. *"Meteorain" executes faster. *Blade Beam has had it's range nerfed, but the move's startup speed has been increased. *"Fire" has had its movement speed slowed down. *"Rising Fang" has better tracking. Sephiroth *The player may cancel "Hell's Gate" on midair to simply send a shockwave around Sephiroth. *Two new HP attacks, an aerial attack called "Heaven's Light" and an aerial version of "Scintilla". *"Octa-slash" tracks opponents better. *"Shadow Flare" has different graphics. *In general, many of Sephiroth's attacks execute faster than before. *While performing "Heartless Angel", he can now move much faster. The move is also now performed by holding R + instead of simply pressing the two buttons. This enables Sephiroth to cancel out of the move. *Black Materia charges quicker. *Ending lag time of "Oblivion" has been significantly decreased. Squall *A new aerial version of "Rough Divide". "Rough Divide" also executes faster than before. *A new aerial Brave attack, "Mystic Flurry". *"Heel Crush" can be canceled much earlier and causes the opponent to stagger. Ultimecia *"Time Crush" is now performed by holding R + instead of simply pressing the two buttons. This enables her to cancel out of the move albeit slower than Golbez's and Sephiroth's. Zidane *"Free Energy" is now a normal HP attack and cannot be chained from a Brave attack. *"Storm Impulse" range has been nerfed and no longer chains into "Meo Twister". *"Vortex" has a larger hitbox, but no longer chains into "Meo Twister." *"Tempest", "Rumble Rush", "Swift Attack (ground)" and "Swift Attack (midair)" now chain into "Meo Twister". *"Solution 9" now has greater range and tracking. *"Tidal Flame" stays put for a couple of seconds instead of immediately attacking the opponent. It tracks better and moves faster. *"Grand Lethal" has lost some range. *"Shift Break" can now be dodged out of slightly quicker. Kuja *"Flare Star" replaces "Seraphic Star" as the initial HP attack on the ground. *"Flare Star" has a smaller radius of impact than before. *Kuja may move while using "Ultima". *"Snatch Shot" has less tracking. *"Burst Energy" can now be blocked. Tidus *"Charge and Assault" is now a normal HP attack and cannot be chained from a Brave attack. *"Hop Step's" range has been nerfed and now has more lag time. *"Wither Shot's" range and homing capability has been improved. *"Sphere Shot" has reduced lag. *"Energy Rain's" horizontal range has been nerfed. Jecht *"Jecht Rush" and "Jecht Stream" are now only unblockable once fully charged. *"Jecht Block (ground)" and "Jecht Block (midair)" do not offensively attack the opponent anymore. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy